


Linger

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Linger

“I can’t bear the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking,” Elle whispered. “When I have my back turned, you…”

As your heart jumped, you spun around and met her gaze. She couldn’t possibly know how you felt. For years, you’d watched her be happy with someone else, get her heart broken and build up her walls. “W-What do you mean?”

Elle closed the space between you - the parking garage mostly silently with the exception of a few stragglers, their cars whizzing by without any thought for the beating of your heart within your chest. She lifted her hand up to the side of your face, her thumb gliding softly over your cheek as she spoke. “I didn’t notice anything until I was already with Shane,” she spoke softly. “And then I saw it - the way your eyes would linger on me for just a second longer than they should have, the way the tone in your voice would change when you spoke to me, the way you’d look away from the group whenever I spoke about a night with Shane - I didn’t realize what any of it meant for so long, but I do now. And now I’m ready.”

“Ready how?” you asked. You needed her to voice what she meant. For so long, you’d wanted her. But she hadn’t been receptive after Shane. She was too afraid to get her heart broken again. “I need you to say it out loud.”

She moved closer still, her lips gliding softly over yours. “I’m ready for you, if you’ll still have me.” You couldn’t describe the feeling in your heart at that moment - it dropped, but it dropped in the best way possible. “I’m sorry it took me so long to see it.”

You stepped into her embrace and pressed your lips against hers, arching into her waiting arms and probing her mouth with the tip of your tongue. “Come back with me?” you whispered. 

Elle nodded just slightly, walking to the other side of your car and getting inside without another word. Very few things were spoken as you drove back to your apartment, slight touches across the armrest being all the needed speaking. The walk up to your apartment was also heavy with silence, but the moment you both stepped inside and locked the door behind her, a whimper left her mouth. She backed you into the wall and wrapped her hand gently around the side of your neck, silencing your own sounds of pleasure as she took your mouth in a heated kiss. 

Heated tears began to form behind your eyes as she ran her hands up underneath your shirt, her soft palms ghosting over your lace bra as she lifted it up over your head and discarded it behind her. With the soft thud of your shirt hitting the floor, you grabbed Elle by the waist and walked backward toward your room, hastily removing her top and undoing the buttons of her jeans. After waiting so long for her, you couldn’t bare to wait any longer. You lowered her to the bed and peeled her jeans down her legs, kissing back upward as you made your way toward her waiting center. If there was any doubt of her feelings before, there wasn’t the second you licked at her through her panties. “Oh fuck,” she whispered, arching underneath you and reaching behind herself to remove her bra. “Please, Y/N.” 

With her plea, you peeled the dampened material away and pressed two fingers to her slit, separating her folds for your tongue. Each swipe against her center tightened the knot in your own center and you began to rub against the comforter in search of some release. “Come here,” she breathed. 

As you moved and positioned your knees on either side of her head with your sex hovering above her head, you continued lapping at her center, stiffening slightly as you felt her tongue delve into you. The moans rolled through you, emanating into her and repeating the cycle. While your tongue pressed insistently on her clit, you raked your fingernails up and down her legs and grinded into her eager mouth. Over and over again, she breathed into you, telling you how sorry she was for taking so long to figure everything out and how beautiful you were. None of that mattered as long as she was loving you as she was now. 

Her breaths became more ragged as you kept up your ministrations, parting her folds with the tips of your fingers yet again as she dipped her fingers into you. “Oh fuck, Elle,” you cried out, her mouth and fingers working wonders on your center as you rode out your high. “Fuck, oh my god.” As you rode out the ripples of pleasure, you returned to what you were doing before and brought about Elle’s quick release before turning yourself back to face her. “I don’t expect you to be able to jump into any kind of relationship you’re not comfortable with, but I promise, if you give me a chance, I won’t hurt you like Shane did. I won’t hurt you ever. I promise.”

Elle nodded and rested her forehead against yours. “I know you won’t. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t have faith in you.”


End file.
